Information is generally captured in data sets in varying forms. Some data sets are captured using specific interface components (e.g., text boxes, dropdown menus, toggles) that map to data fields within a schema. Other data sets are captured using a free form that do not directly map to any data fields within a schema. As an example, a word processing document may include notes from a meeting in free form text. The free form text may include (a) portions that correspond to a data field within a schema being used for organizing data and (b) portions that do not correspond to any data field within the schema.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.